Industrial control environments can typically involve complex mechanical, electronic, electromechanical, and/or robotic machinery that perform various automated mechanical and/or electrical functions. Such machinery can include industrial motors, pumps, conveyors, escalators, drills, refrigeration systems, and so on, that can provide a particular physical output. Typically, an industrial environment utilizes one or more control devices to determine when to activate or deactivate such machinery, as well as an appropriate level of activation, (e.g., an amount of current to supply a variable input motor). Additionally, the control devices are associated with logical program code that can determine an appropriate time, degree, manner, etc., to operate such machinery based on various determinable circumstances (e.g., output of another device, reading of an optical sensor, electronic measurement such as current level in a device, movement or number of rotations of a device, and so on).
Different controls can be used to provide protective features in an industrial environment. If a user attempts to make a change upon the industrial environment, then various checks can take place to discover if a user is authorized to make the change, such as requesting the user to enter a username and password. In addition, the user can be provided various tools that can assist in making changes to the industrial environment, including providing a template to be used to make different modifications.